Fairy Tail Fanfiction Lemon: A beach day
by Mirabiliary
Summary: The girls and guys from Fairy Tail are having fun on a perfect day at the beach until poor frail Levy gets dragged under water! She is saved by Gajeel who risks rusting up just for her! Erza performs cpr and Levy is fine, but she needs to get out of the sun. Erza reccomends Lucy's house to stay at. Gajeel volunteers to take her. What will happen next?
1. Beach Fun

**Konnichiwa! This is my second Fairy Tail lemon/love story! (kinda..) BUT this time, there are no wacky threesomes and random sleep overs or interrupting spirits! It's just ONE couple, who EVERYONE ships! (Well.. most of the internet anyways..) just look it up.. SO without further ado.. (You'll find out WHO it is in just a second!) Enjoy and PLEEASEE review! ^^**

It was a warm summer day, as Levy McGarden was sitting down at the beach with a couple of friends from her guild, enjoying the cool breeze and the mist of the ocean. Looking around, Levy noticed all her friends were having a good time too. _Good_, she sighed, relieved that she had picked a good location for today. _It's a good thing I didn't pick the amusement park or casino! It's much too nice of a day to spend it indoors! _Levy thought, picking up her fan and lightly fanning herself. Not from heat, but just for a nice breeze when the real breeze took a breather. Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Cana, Carla, and Juvia were all there with her. Lucy stared at the rushing water, getting an idea and springing to action.

"Come on, everyone! Let's go have some fun in the ocean!" Lucy encouraged, grinning widely.

Everyone immediately got out of their seats and followed Lucy. everyone but Carla. Cat's don't like the water. "Carla!" Wendy encouraged her furry companion. "The water's nice and cool! Come cool off!" Wendy smiled, goofily and ran back to Carla.

"Wendy.." Carla began in her you're-just-wasting-your-time-tone, "You know I don't like water. Plus I don't need a bath. Cats wash themselves you know." And with that, Carla went back to reading her fashion magazine, paying no more attention to Wendy.

_Aww.. that was harsh.._ thought Lucy, noticing the whole discussion. "Come on, Wendy! We can splash each other in the water!" She said, as nicely and as inviting as she could, like a big sister in a way.

"Okay!" Wendy giggled, running into the water and splashing Lucy, accidentally splashing Erza too. "Oh..o..o..oopps..." Wendy's face went ghost white, as she stared up at Erza's menacing face so high above hers.

"YOU.. splashed.. ME!?" Erza glared down, eyebrows twitching. Wendy gulped.. but couldn't move in fright. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gasped, realizing now what Wendy had done. "Just kidding!" Erza laughed, pointing at Wendy's frightened face. "I got you there!" she said as she splashed Wendy back with a massive tidal wave. Everyone started laughing with Erza, thinking _of course Erza wouldn't get mad at Wendy!_

"Hey, Levy." Cana said wading to where Levy was splashing Juvia and Lucy, getting splashed back. "You picked a great spot today. The weather is perfect and there are no nuisances around!" she said as she picked up a mug of beer.

"Yeah Levy!" Everyone chimed in. "Couldn't have picked a better spot today!" everyone was smiling, having fun in the sunny water, splashing and swimming and diving and finding interesting treasures on the shore. After what seemed like almost an hour of swimming, and splashing one another, the girls retired to their chairs on the sand and collapsed, exhausted by their childs play.

"Wow. I'm pooped." Lucy sighed, laughing at the childish antics she did.

"Me two." said Cana

"Me three" said Levy

Just when they thought they would get some peace and quiet and they would be able to talk quietly, the sun disappeared. They all had their eyes closed, with their sunglasses on, besides Carla who was still reading her fashion magazine, being a big party pooper. "Hey, who turned out the lights?" Levy laughed, as she opened her eyes and peered out through her sunglasses. Standing in front of her was Gajeel, staring down at her with interest and confusion. "Eeeek!" Levy squeaked, hopping behind her chair.

At Levy's squeak, the girls all peered from their sunglasses. There in the water were some boys from their guild. And in front of Levy stood tall Gajeel, blocking out her sunlight. "Gajeel. What are you guys doing here?" Erza asked

"It was a nice day out so we decided to get some exercise and cool off. Is that a problem?" Gajeel said, glaring down at Erza. Ah, Gajeel. Always itching for a fight he can't win.

"We _were _enjoying the peace and quiet and then you loud mouths showed up.." Erza scowled, making note of all the noise the boys were making.

"Hey, no need to be selfish here. This ain't your beach. We're just having a little fun. Gehe." He smiled, surveying the girls, then being called by the boys ran out to the water. Instead of splashing eachother like the girls did, they were wrestling eachother and tossing one another in the air and far out in the ocean.

_What nonsense_.. Erza thought standing up and picking up her things. "Shall we go, since the fun has been ruined?"

"Erza.." Lucy said

"But why do we have to leave? Juvia loves the water and the water loves Juvia. And it's such a nice day." Juvia whined

"Yeah..." Levy added. "It's so nice out, we shouldn't let them ruin our fun day. If you can't beat em.. join em!" Levy winked and ran out to the shore, watching the boys play.

Lucy nodded her head, "Yeah! Levy's right. Let's join em!"

Wendy giggled and ran to where Lucy and Levy were standing. Erza, realizing that if she left, she'd be leaving by herself, so instead of leaving she just sat down again, watching the other girls being fools. Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Gajeel, Droy and Jet were all splashing and wrestling eachother. _I bet Loke would like to have a break from the celestial spirit world and have fun with all his friends again, _Lucy thought feeling generous. So she called upon Loke.

"Your prince is here." Loke said, looking into Lucy's big brown eyes, adjusting his glasses.

"Loke.. I didn't bring you out to fight anyone. I brought you out because I thought you could use a break and just have fun with your old friends" She smiled brightly.

"Oh.." Loke said, turning around surveying the friendly melee happening in the ocean. "Well, thanks, Lucy."

"Hey, Loke!" Gray called from the ocean. "I bet you can't beat me in water wrestling!"

"Oh, It's on!" Loke bolted into the ocean, throwing his shirt off and jumping on top of Gray.

Levy was swimming in the ocean, just having fun with Cana and Erza until a huge tidal wave created by Gajeel and Natsu water wrestling, causing Cana and Erza to be dragged back to shore and Levy being dragged further into the ocean and being pushed deeper in. In a second, Droy and Jet noticed, swimming as fast as they could to where Levy was being drowned slowly. Jet's fast running could not be used in the water and Droy is just big and fat so he floats a lot better then he can swim. Gajeel noticed Droy and Jet's shock, and saw Levy struggling to make it up to surface to breathe, but only getting a second, then getting pushed back down. All the girls were panicking, trying to wade out to where Levy was struggling. Gajeel, acting fast reached out his iron arm to scoop Levy up. It was a risk because his arm is made of iron and iron can rust when reacted to water, but he would do anything to save Levy. HIs iron arm made an iron scoop, and scooped Levy out from the deep water, and ladling her down on the soft sand, where Erza was ready for cpr or whatever was needed. Levy couldn't breathe so Erza performed cpr, and Levy coughed up all the water.

"Levy! Levy!" Erza shouted, shaking her. "Levy!" she called again, looking her in the eyes. At last everyone noticed the coughing Levy and immediately went to shore and crowded around her to make sure she was okay.

"Th..Thank..Thanks Erza.." Levy gasped, sitting up, coughing the rest of the water out. "Who saved me?" .. "Gajeel." .. "Thank you, Gajeel." She said, smiling.

"You need to get inside and drink some fluids.. Lucy's house is the closest to here, I'm sure she wouldn't mind you staying there for a while."

"What?!" Lucy waved her arms. "You can't just assume I wouldn't mind! But, I don't mind. Go ahead."

Gajeel, thinking quickly at a chance to be alone with Levy, spoke up, "I'll take her. I'm strong enough to carry her, and I'm exhausted at my heroic rescue." he wiped his forehead.

Lucy shrieked. "YOU.. In _MY_ house.. _ALONE_ with _LEVY?_! No way!" she rose her head, looking away crossing her arms. But she didn't want to go back so soon, and she probably couldn't carry Levy..

"Well why not?" Cana urged, poking her, moving her face closer to hers, smiling and still poking. "Eh? Eh? Eh? Worried something will happen?" she asked, poking her sides.  
EH? Eh?" she laughed

"Fine! Go!" she said, as she turned around and sat down.

"I'll have her back when she's better." He said, sounding very serious. As serious as when Gajeel told Levy to stay close to him. He picked her slim, petite body up with no hesitation at all and started walking the wrong way.

"Hey!" Lucy yelled. "You're going the wrong way!" -.-'

"O..okay!" he headed the other way, and disappeared within a minute or two.

A pale Jet and Droy stood dumbfounded that all that happened before their eyes. They loved Levy and wanted to always take care of her and protect her, but before they can do their best, Gajeel always beats them to it. They sigh in despair and sit down on the sand with their head in their hands.

"Aww, don't be so glum." Erza said, "You'll have other chances!" she winked

Lucy, glancing up at the direction where her house was wondered so many things.. and repeated.. _He better not do anything to her! _she thought this with scorn hate.

Cana, noticing her angry face, poked her some more. "Hey, think they'll use your bedroom?" she laughed, throwing her head back. "Or maybe.. they'll play a game of Monopoly" and at that she laughed even harder.

Lucy just stared at Cana, shakiing her head. "Nothing will happen" she smiled, believing that Levy would never do something so disgraceful and rude.

_To be continued..._

**Please leave comments! What do you think will happen next? Will Levy do what Lucy hopes she will not? Will Gajeel play dirty with her? Will he actually care for her needs? What will happen!?**


	2. Levy's fun side

Levy awoke with a bad headache. As she looked around the unfamiliar room, she remembered she was at the beach last with people from the guild and then, she was unconscious and Erza brought her back and said something about leaving and Lucy and Gajeel. She moaned, feeling her head, she was a bit warm and her hands were clammy. Her throat and eyes burned and her voice was hoarse and dry. She had a bit of a sun burn, _I knew I should've put on suntan lotion _she thought to herself. Her lungs hurt as well. _Man everything hurts! I'm even sore.._ when she tried to turn, her muscles were sore and it hurt too much. She ignored the pain, trying to get up, to at least survey where she was and who was with her if anyone. She didn't see anyone yet. She coughed a bit, her lungs hurting with every breath. She started crying, because the pain was so intense. She never felt pain like this not knowing where it came from. A noise made her gasp and jump. The pain from the jump made her cry harder, also because she was scared and waking up in an unfamiliar place all alone, was very scary when you were small and your magic was insignificant and you were all beat up for no reason.

From the shadows of the room, came a tall, broad, muscular figure with jet black hair and a handsome, rugged face. "Gajeel!" Levy gasped, excited. She was so much happier that she knew she was with Gajeel because he could protect her from anything and she knew him. She wanted to get up and hug him out of relief, but her surroundings scared her, her body rejected her idea and it would be just plain weird. She coughed up some more water, her throat burning even more. He was holding a glass of ice cold water and he handed it to her.

_Well it doesn't seem like we're in a dangerous position if he's handing me water.. He seems comfortable in this environment so he must know the person who lives here.. _but she was still so confused. In a hoarse, raspy voice she croaked, "Where am I and what happened?"

Noticing her scratchy voice, he grimmaced, feeling pity for his "shrimp". "You basically drowned because of Natsu and I rescued you and Erza performed cpr on you and she told me to take you out of the sun and Lucy offered her house because it was so close. Drink that water, shrimp. It will help."

She wrinkled her nose at his nickname for her. In fact it made her feel even worse knowing that even Gajeel sees her as pathetic and tiny. She downed all the water, gasping for air, her voice sounding better but it stung as it went down. Her voice sounded better from there on out. They had small talk, and Gajeel talked about his heroic stunts and how he should beat up Natsu for being so careless, making Levy blush because she knew that he wanted to beat him up because he caused her to almost drown. Gajeel could be sweet, and mean.

She thought about how she could repay Gajeel. At first it was all items, and then her mind switched to things that weren't so innocent. A naughty picture flashed in her mind for a second, but it only took a second for her face to turn bright pink. Her and Gajeel were naked and enjoying eachothers company the adult way.

"Hey, Shrimp, you okay?" He stood up, looking into her eyes and touching her forehead. At his touch she shrieked, turning more pink, and then snapping back into reality, shrieked again. He backed away, freaked out by her weirdness.

Little did Levy know it that Gajeel's mind was so filled with dirty thoughts all the time that she was unconscious. He could've done so much, but that wouldn't have been fun for him and it would've been just plain wrong. Gajeel sat down on the couch facing the couch she was laying on just moments ago. So many dirty thoughts rushed through eachother's minds, making Levy blush even more after every one, as Gajeel concealed his feelings. Levy finally made a final move. If she even could, she would go over and sit on Gajeel's lap stradle style and he would let her because even though he didn't show it, she knew he liked her. Why else would he have saved her and be talking about beating Natsu up? Or want to team up with her on Tenroujima? or have slow danced with her that one day? It was clear. She would do something bold today, if her body would let her.

~ **Back at the beach about 4 pm. **

Back at the beach everyone was enjoying a game of beach volleyball. Girls vs boys. If the girls lost then they would have to skinny dip into the ocean around the time when it gets dark. Erza and Cana of course, accepted the challenge head on and were determined to win. They also had a reason not to, Gildarts. If Cana told on the boys that they made up such a ridiculous bet, he would have their heads. But Cana was a big girl, and wasn't even thinking of Gildarts. She could handle herself. She had been for so long. Nothing had changed.

If the boys lost, they would have to do the same thing, but with an added twist, courtesy of Erza, they would have to act like Gray for a whole week( meaning randomly taking off their clothes). Gray, of course was offended. Natsu and Gray were all "fired up", except Gray was "iced up"? Juvia blushed at the thought of Gray looking at her naked while skinny dipping. A sexual fantasy she's always had, minus the skinny dipping. Gray, however was not looking forward to that if the girls lost. He was sure she would make a big deal about it to everyone.

~ **Back at Lucy's house**

Levy got up, feeling very sore indeed, she wondered if she should even be doing this ridiculous feat. What if he rejected her? She would be heart broken. What if it led to far? She was secretly hoping for this. She slowly limped over to where Gajeel was sitting. Gajeel was just sitting in shock that she was even moving. _Wow, she's pretty strong, _he thought, admiring her feat. He just thought that she might be getting up to go to the bathroom but when she walked towards him, he went pale, realizing what might be happening. Back when he was a bad boy, not involved in Fairy Tail, he could fuck all the girls he wanted, with their consent or not. He never cared, and they always enjoyed it because he was the strong and invincible Gajeel. They swooned over him. But now there was this adorable, beautiful, independent girl right in front of him that he wanted more than anything and he couldn't understand it. He never did.

Levy got on him, stradling him, blushing she leaned her face into his, kissing him passionately. He held on to her small hips, kissing her back, enjoying her tenacity. She moaned happily, feeling achievement for getting this far and not holding back. She liked being in his arms, and feeling his handsome features and his amazing muscles. She leaned into him harder, kissing harder. She could feel him kissing her back with pleasure. After a while of making out, she could feel something underneath where she was stradling. She blushed, looking away as he pulled her face back, delicately with his large powerful hands. He had to be careful with her because with one easy blow she could be broken in half. She moaned, as she squirmed around his big bulge, her panties touching it. She could feel herself getting excited.

"Wow, Shrimp. I never expected this from you. Gehe" He put his hands behind his back, smiling like an idiot, and looking into her eyes, with lust.

"You're not denying it.." she blushed, looking away and then into his charcoal eyes.

"So I'm not.." he smirked, moving his crotch up, making Levy lose balance, clinging to him desperately. If she fell right now, she would hurt really bad. Just sitting like this was hurting but it was so worth it.

"Gajeel!" she shrieked, still clinging to him, afraid.

He stood up, her still clinging to him as he walked over to Lucy's door, locking it and then walking into her bedroom and placed Levy on the bed. "Now, Shrimp. It's time to have some fun. Whaddaya say? Gehe." Levy blushed, and nodded.

"Whatever you want, Senpai." she giggled, blushing sitting on the bed, waiting for his reaction.

He blushed a bit, and she knew he was thinking about all the dirty things he could do to her. And because she called him Senpai, he could do whatever he wanted. She shouldn't have drawn that stick. "Whatever I want, eh? Gehe." he smirked, and with a shrug, he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and dropped them exposing his gray boxers with a huge bulge in them.

Levy gulped, realizing what she was in for. She knew how much she really liked Gajeel, but she was still just a virgin.. what was he going to do?

_To be continued..._

**COMMENTS? :D what will happen between Gajeel and Levy?! Will Lucy come home early and expose them? What will happen?!**


	3. A Beach Day Part 3: Don't Tell Lucy!

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been soo long. (More like FOREVER) BUT. I am back. and ready to write some more Fairytail Lemons! **

**** So quick update from what happened last in part 2: Girls vs Boys volleyball is happening. If girls lose, they skinny dip and if boys lose, they have to do the same thing and for an **added twist~courtesy of Erza~ they would all have to act like Gray for a week(i.e: stripping their clothes randomly). Meanwhile Levy and Gajeel were at Lucy's house, Levy had been drug under water and was rescued by Gajeel who took her to Lucy's house. Gajeel has just taken Levy to Lucy's bedroom. Wink wink** **

**~Enjoy (;**

****At the beach~ nearing late- sun starting to set ****

"Oh, Erza! There you are. We were afraid you had fallen in!" (Erza had been in the bathroom) Lucy laughed, then getting serious, "But we lost the volleyball game... so now we have to skinny dip in the ocean." Lucy's face went from happy to an undescribable uneasiness.

"WHAT!? HOW DID WE LOSE? WE WERE GOOD!"

"Eh.. It's understandable.. I honestly don't know. Anyways, so the boys say we have about 15-30 minutes until we have to skinny dip."

"And they're going to watch us?" Erza had a stern look on her face. Erza was all for fun and games at times but she was not going to let a little spring break fun turn into perverted peep shows. Erza would not stand for that. That is inappropriate and she doesn't even remember who made such a ridiculous bet. _It was probably me.._ she thought..._ I get pretty crazy with bets, I just have crazy high confidence. I can't believe we lost.. ugh_

"But, Erza.. we made a bet. We can't just back out on our bet!" Lucy said waving her arms frantically in the air.

"Tch." Erza said, sounding a lot like Aquarius. "Let's have a talk with the other girls first"

Natsu was already away from the bathrooms and rubbing it in the girls faces that they lost.

Erza and Lucy reappeared from over by the bathrooms and summoned the rest of the girls over.

"Okay," Erza started, sounding as serious as if they were going into a fight," We will not skinny dip today." she looked around at every girl, specifically Juvia. Erza's eyes were narrowed and tight. Around the small circle looks of confusion and murmurs went around. "I know we made a bet, and I don't remember who made it or why it was made.. but in the heat of the adrenaline and challenge, we got carried away. Skinny dipping in front of these guys from our guild is inappropriate and unacceptable. If Master were here, he'd have a word to say."_ Yeah right, he'd probably be all for it, that little perv _, Erza thought. "Anyone who wants to skinny dip for their own pleasure, though I seriously advise against it may do so. But know that I am telling the boys that the bet is off, we'll show the bet in another way." Everyone was shocked by Erza's announcement that they couldn't really say otherwise. There was a nullified agreement within the circle. And they all followed Erza like mute confused sheep to where the boys were huddling up, probably excited at their triumph.

"We will not be skinny dipping." Erza announced nonchalantly.

"WHAT? Huh? BUT WE HAD A DEAL. Why are you going back on your bets? What's with you?" were the responses from the boys.

"I think in the heat of the moment, and with things going how they were, we were just over confident, myself mostly, and it would be inappropriate and unacceptable to do something like that." Erza held her head high, and they knew they didn't want to pick a fight with Erza about this. As disappointed as they were, Erza had taken her stance.

"Well, we won and we made a bet, so you'll have to make up our bet some how." Natsu responded

"We will discuss what that will be later. But for now, let's enjoy the beach while we still can!" and with that she ran into the waves like a young girl again, and with that, all the seriousness from her talk disappeared making everyone wonder why they were so afraid of her. Everyone was in such a confused heap of disapproval that they couldn't move. It was so odd that they had made a bet like that in the first place. But none of them had really thought about it.

****Back at Lucy's house****

Levy reached out to the gray boxers that Gajeel had on that day, they were pretty tight, making his bulge seem bigger than it really was.. (or were they). She gulped. Inside she was scared. Did she like Gajeel this much? This was a huge step for her. She had never done anything like this before.. except for that one time that she had accidentally walked in on Jet... but that wasn't anything like this.. she blushed and looked away from wherever she was looking while thinking, embarassed. She shook her head. _Levy. _She heard a voice say inside her head. _You can do this! You've been good for so long. It's time to let loose. How old are you? It's time to live. Gajeel is an extremely sexy man. He's strong, fierce and even intimidating and you find that extremely satisfying. Trust me, I'm you so I know. _Levy was shocked at this voice, which was just her giving herself a pep-talk. She was determined to live it up a little. With newfound courage she reached for the boxers again and gripped the outline.

She was shocked. It was so...hard. And BIG. Like REALLY BIG. Or was this just because she had never felt a dick before.. were they all this big? Her eyes grew wide thinking about the other dicks.. Gajeel was a big guy. Little did Levy know that she had A LOT to learn. Gajeel moaned lightly at her soft touch. What Levy didn't know was that Gajeel was absolutely crazy about her. Her body wasn't exactly the type he went after.. But what really caught him was her personality and brilliance. He had never met a girl so smart and beautiful like her. He didn't care that she had a small chest or was very skinny. He would get over it. What he would really enjoy.. would be her tight pussy. His cock pulsated at the thought of her virgin pussy. He had been with many virgins before but they were all bigger than Levy.. at least in body size. Levy started moving her small hands along the outline of his dick through the boxers. Her hands were very small, especially compared to his.. so she needed like 3 hands to be able to cover it completely. He was probably about 9 inches.. maybe a little less or even more. But Levy didn't even know that yet.

She was still so shocked that this was happening. What had even happened to her within the past 3 hours. She looked out the window.. it was already night. DARK. She just knew that Lucy would be home.. soon. What would they do at the beach that late at night? _Levy! _She resounded in her head again, this time almost impatient. _Stop thinking about Lucy. Just get on with it! Look at him and his sexy features. Ooh look at that chin.. Damn girl get it!_ She nodded to herself and opened up her eyes, a new intense look of determination sprouting across her face. Gajeel took notice of this and liked this new look. Without warning, she just full on grabbed it, not gentle like before, barely touching or teasing, this time she really wanted to feel it. Gajeel moaned, surprised and pleased. Levy took a big step and pulled down his boxers carefully exposing the big dick in all its glory. Levy couldn't believe her eyes. It was so big.. this was a dick? And at that... his? She was sure she was dreaming.. she never knew how much she wanted this. She took her hand and touched it.. just skin on skin. Her gentle hands on his big cock. Gajeel moaned, he loved her gentle touch. She started stroking it slowly.. not really knowing what to do.. she blushed and looked down then up to him. "Erm.. does this.. feel good..?" she asked.

"If you're doing it then it does." Levy blushed.. and took his big dick in both of her hands. Even with both her hands, going from the very bottom of it, there was still a good 2 inches not covered. She just stared for a couple seconds.. wondering how.. just how that was supposed to feel good.. She started stroking it more, going up and down twisting her hands around it, alternating from meeting in the middle to stroking from the bottom to the top with her 2 hands. She moved her head closer and placed her tongue on the big tip. Gajeel moaned softly, placing his hands on her head. She started to lick all around the tip before placing the whole tip in her small mouth. She started sucking the tip, licking it as she did. The soft gasps from Gajeel told her she was doing something right. She had heard about "deep throating" but she had an already small mouth and he had an outrageously big dick.. not that she had anything to compare it to.. but I don't think she'd be able to. But Levy had been in face to face combats with people that could have killed her.. so why did his big cock scare her so much? She knew she had no experience and she felt like Gajeel had a lot of experience. She felt like an amateur and would just be a disappointment. But even so, she needed to continue. She just really wanted to please him. After a couple minutes of alternating from sucking, trying to deep throat and stroking, Gajeel decided it was time to move on to something more. He stopped her, and told her to lay down on her back on the bed. He moved in closer to her trying to be gentle, grabbing her and pushing his pulsating cock up to her lips.

Levy gasped, not ready for what he was about to do.. or what she thought he would. "Relax, shrimp." He smiled, seeing the worry on her face. I don't think I'll start off with that just yet anyways.. he started moving away from her.. "What are you doing?" She asked, the anticipation of what she thought he was going to do fading into curiousity. He smirked and grabbed her gently and started pulling her more towards him. "I'm going to do something you'll really enjoy. Trust me." He moved down towards her pussy and started kissing her inner thighs. She giggled, and squirmed under his tight yet gentle grip, her being in the middle of being pleasured but also in pain from the waves and her muscles tightening. He moved from the middle of her inner thigh to her lips, stopping in the middle and giving a light lick which drove her crazy and moaning to her other inner thigh. She gasped, wondering what kind of crazy teasing technique this was. He moved to her lips again and lightly prodded his tongue against her clit, licking up and down, making her moan. Her moans were cute and girly. He liked them. He started licking around the clit and all over her pussy, seeing where her spots where. He took his warm tongue down more and put his tongue in slightly and licked around her hole. All the while she was moaning and clinging to the bed sheets and his hair. After a couple minutes of this pussy licking foreplay he continued to move back up to his original position and began stroking it a little more, since it had grown a little soft. "Are you ready for this shrimp?" He smiled, looking at her scared face. He leaned down and whispered, "I'll be gentle." Her first thought was how could he possibly be gentle he's a raging crazy machine that will attack anything. But at the same time she believed him.. for some crazy reason.

**** Back at the beach**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The sun had already set by now, and the moon was freshly new in the sky, and stars were tinkling. The moon reflected off the water now and had grown cold. By now the crew were just sitting on the damp sand near the crashing waves just talking and looking into the sea. Erza was the first one to get up.

"I should probably head back.. I'm going on a job tomorrow."

Natsu was second to get up, "You're going on a job and you didn't tell me about it!?" he roared.

"Natsu,"Erza started,"This isn't just any ordinary job.. I've been asked for personally. No hard feelings, okay? We'll go on a job soon enough." She smiled and waved to everyone and walked away, towel and folded chair in hand.

Lucy smiled at Natsu's enthusiasm. And took a deep breath of relief. If Erza went on a job that could've included Natsu then that means she probably would've been roped into going and possibly Gray... and not that their jobs aren't fun... they're tiring and she was looking forward to just relaxing tomorrow again. She had a three day weekend and this was just the first day. Natsu, standing looked toward everyone. And then looked toward the ocean. Lucy stood up shortly after Natsu. She had thought about retiring back to her warm comfy house so she could take a nice relaxing bath. That's just what she needed. Cana looked up at Lucy.

"Are you leaving already Lucy?" Cana asked. By this time it was only her, Lucy, Natsu, Loke, Gray and Juvia. Joy and Dret had left awhile ago and Wendy and Carla had left shortly after.

"Well.."Lucy said pausing and looking down at Cana. "I was thinking about going home and taking a bath.. but if you had other plans.."

"Oh... no.. I don't know.." Then her face lit up like she just remembered something important. "OH! I just remembered.. Gildarts wanted to see me tonight before he went out on a short job for a few weeks. Ah! Nevermind! Bye Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Juvia! and Loke!" And with her short goodbyes she was racing away from the beach, wrapping her towel around her.

Lucy giggled, it was so like Cana to forget something about Gildarts. Lucy stood, staring into the sea. The next to stand up was Gray who eyed Juvia for a second, praying she would just go away on her own. "Well, I think I'm gonna get going as well. I'm starting to feel pretty tired." Hearing this, Juvia perked up and looked up at him. In her head she wanted to bounce up and expect him to hold his arm out and bring her home with him. But this was all in her head and wouldn't ever happen. Loke stood next, "I'm gonna head back to my world. Thanks for inviting me Lucy. Goodnight everyone" and he disappeared. Juvia stood up and said short goodbyes and started walking the opposite way Gray had went. All that was left on the moonlit beach were Lucy and Natsu. Lucy eyed Natsu and Natsu eyed Lucy.

"Well... I guess I should be going.." She rubbed her arm, and looked down.

Natsu wanted to tell her to stay.. he wanted to hang out with her longer. Honestly, he'd be happy to just stay there all night with her. Especially in this light. It was a romantic setting. The waves were crashing against the shore, and the moonlight lit up the beach. He took a mental image of her standing there innocently, and walked up to her, not knowing exactly what he was doing. "Lucy..." he started, looking down and putting his hand behind his head.

"Yes?" She looked up at him, her brown eyes fixed on him a slight smile spreading across her delicate lips.

He looked down and to the side then met her eyes. "Wanna take a walk with me around the beach? It's such a nice night now.."

She smiled, thinking about how cute he looked just standing there in his swim trunks, his pink spiky hair still damp from the water. His green reptilian eyes were fixated on her, making her blush wildly, turning away and started to walk away from him.

"Urm.." He stood there, confused until Lucy turned around and motioned for him to follow. "Come on, you wanted to walk right." she winked.

He turned to start following her. After a few minutes of just talking, laughing and smiling, followed by some blushing and deep thoughts kept to eachother, Lucy tripped on a small crab that had just popped up from the sand.

"Eeeek!" She squealed as she tripped over the damn crab in the sand. Before she fell onto the sand, she felt hands on her sides and saw Natsu's face above hers looking down onto her. "Are you okay?" He smiled, holding her in place. She blushed, looking down and then to him. His green eyes still fixed on her, smiling but serious. In that short moment a thought flickered into Natsu's head for an instant. _Kiss her _he thought.

****Back at Lucy's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Gajeel stood right in front of Levy on his knees, his erect penis out pointing towards her pussy. He took his big dick in his hand and gently caressed the tip onto the clit and down making a circular motion, teasing her. Levy moaned lightly. He then proceeded to gently push the tip in a little bit, getting a feel for how tight she really is. He pulled it back out.

"Can't forget the important part." He said, pulling out a small purple package. Levy had seen these before and knew what they were. He put the condom on himself and proceeded to do what he had before.

"Are you ready, shrimp?" He teased. Levy nodded, closing her eyes and gulping.

He started by grabbing her gently by the hips and pushing his big dick into her gently. She gasped as his tip went in slightly. He did this a few times just teasing her and for her to get a feel of it. Without any more intentions of teasing her or himself anymore he put more than just the tip in this time when he penetrated her gently. The sensation of his big cock sliding into her pussy sent Levy over the edge with a high shrieked moan, "Gentle! Please.." she looked away and to him. He went in a little more this time slowly, letting her adjust. She took deep breaths, trying to adjust to the intense amount of stretching. He made an attempt to try to pull back out and go back in, but she was so tight. He moaned lightly telling her that she was the tightest he's ever felt.

****Back at the beach~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Natsu held Lucy up, as if setting her back up, but instead leaned down and put his lips against hers. He loved every second of being against her small body and tasting her strawberry chapstick. She smelled amazing even coming from the salty ocean water, he felt her hair, although damp it was still soft and silky. His heart soared and skipped a beat and he could feel his cheeks grow hot.

Lucy, surprised by Natsu's gutsy move, didn't want it any other way. She had been wanting to kiss him for so long. It couldn't have been more perfect than a moonlit beach at night after an eventful fun day. Her heart lit up and pounded against her chest. She felt like she could just lift up and float away. She didn't even worry about falling or trying to balance herself because she knew that his grip was tight and he wouldn't let her go. She trusted him. She smiled through his passionate kiss. She loved how he tasted. He tasted so natural. He was salty and perfect. It was over before she had a good chance to really think about everything that was happening. Her brown eyes stared into his light green eyes filled with love. In that moment both Lucy and Natsu knew something. Everything would change from here on out.


End file.
